The Very Last Time
by TheDodger55
Summary: Out of all my stories I have on here, this one does not have a happy ending. What would you do if you could only see your best friend one last time?
1. He's Gone

**A/N: Well, I watched "Titanic", which I do not own, on my birthday and when it came to the end where Jack died, I started crying, like most people would do. Then, I got an idea and the story just wrote itself since then. It may be sad but at least it's a change of pace right? And I'm not even gonna say it 'cause everyone should know that I do not own "The Othersiders". Well, enough of this authors note, you came for a story and I'm gonna give you one. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you "The Very Last Time"...**

34- year- old KC drove down the street to her parents house. She was about to attend her yearly family reunion with 34- year- old Jackie by her side. Jackie got off work early so she decided to join her friend.

When they got there, they were greeted by many of KC's relatives and even Jackie got some 'Hello's. They both decided to say hello to the rest of the family in the backyard and when they went through the door, they saw kids in the pool, women talking their usual gossip, and men talking about sports.

"Hey, KC's here!" KC's cousin's kid, Marshall, exclaimed jumping out of the pool.

"KC!" Marshall's sister, Katie, exclaimed, doing the same as her brother."Hey, KC, can you tell us a story?"

"Hmm... I don't have any new ones today." KC said.

"Then can you tell us about your investigations?" Marshall asked. KC pondered for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea.

"Well... sure, okay." KC said. Marshall and Katie both shared a cheer. They ran to the tables. Marshall set up the chairs while Katie turned off the stereo the adults were listening to.

"Hey, Katie, what are you doing?" her father, Ted, asked.

"KC's gonna tell us a story." Katie said.

"Is this true?" Ted asked.

"Yes." KC answered. Ted rubbed his hands together.

"Cool. Can't wait to hear it."

"What?"

"Well, I wanna hear what you have today. Can't let all the kids have all the fun. Right, guys?"

"Yeah! Come on, KC! Share with us!" the rest of the adults said.

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." KC said sitting in the chair Marshall put out for her. Jackie sat next to her.

"Tell us the scariest story!" Marshall said.

"Yeah!" Katie agreed.

"Like, never before seen or heard!" Marshall said excited.

"Never before seen or heard, huh?" KC asked. She looked at Jackie and she nodded her head as permission to tell the tale. "Well, it happened 17 years ago," KC began, "the show was in it's prime. It was probably in the middle of the 2nd season. We were all investigating a haunted theater a couple blocks down the road. We thought it would be like any other investigation we did... but we were _way_ wrong..."

17 Years Ago

It was almost the end of the investigation. Riley decided to check the stage with KC. He ordered Zack, Jackie, and Sam to investigate the 3 hallways leading to the stage. But first, he gave them a warning.

"Okay, guys, we've been getting creepy stuff all night. But, this is the moment of truth. Now, whatever happens out there, either a bang or a threat, just run back to Base Camp. I know that doesn't really sound like me but this place is giving me bad vibes." Riley said. Everyone agreed. As Jackie, Sam, and Zack went their separate ways, KC stayed with Riley as ordered. They both walked up on the stage and immediately felt a demonic presence.

"How about we do some Call and Response?" KC suggested.

"Alright, let's go dark." Riley said turning off his head lamp. KC did the same. "Were you an actor?" Riley asked starting off C & R. No answer.

"What was the most successful play here?" KC asked.

"Do you want us to leave?" Riley asked. Then, on Riley's thermal camera, he saw that one seat was red/ white while the others were green/ blue. He was so caught up in it that he didn't hear the scaffold creak, but KC noticed it. She looked up and saw it lean forward as if it was going to fall over.

"Uh, Riley?" KC asked.

"Not now." Riley answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"But there's something you might wanna see."

"Later, KC." Riley said slightly annoyed. KC looked back up at the scaffold and it leaned forward more than it did before. KC had to get Riley's attention quick.

"Riley!" KC screamed.

"What do you want?" Riley asked, anger filling his eyes. KC looked at the scaffold and it was about to fall over.

"RUN!" KC shouted jumping off the stage.

"Huh?" Riley asked. He saw the scaffold fall aiming for him. Riley tried to run... but it was too late. KC covered her eyes. When the scaffold reached the bottom, she heard a crack. Not from the scaffold, but from Riley. She looked at Riley and saw his entire back under the scaffold. But on the bright side, his head and arms survived the impact. Riley had his eyes closed and no sign of movement. She carefully climbed back up on stage and knelt down by Riley.

"Riley?" she asked hoping that he'll respond. No answer. "Riley, come on, get up. We have to get back to Base Camp." Still no answer. "Riley?... Riley." KC plead. She started tapping his arms and rubbing his hair. No answer. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Riley... Riley. We have to get back to Base, Riley... Riley." she still received no answer. She started to cry as the fear she had became real. Still no response. She knew that she had to get help from the team. "Guys?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Jackie?... Sam?... Zack?..." Not even the rest answered her cries for help. She thought that they all ran back to Base Camp because of the crash. KC looked around and found Riley's walkie. She picked it up and saw the alarm button, which Riley said, to be only used for emergencies. _This_ was an emergency. She held down the button having the sound fill the whole room. She didn't care how much the sound hurt her ears, Riley needed help.

Back At Base Camp

"Do you see them?" Jackie asked to Sam who was looking down the hall.

"No, just darkness." Sam answered. Then, in a split second, the alarm came through. "Ow! What is that?" Sam asked covering his ears. Jackie did the same thing. Zack walked to his walkie and turned off the alarm.

"It was just the alarm, guys... the alarm!" Zack shouted.

"KC and Riley!" Jackie yelled.

"They must be in trouble!" Sam shouted.

"Come on, let's go!" Zack screamed running towards the stage. Jackie and Sam followed.

Back With KC And Riley

KC let go of the alarm button hoping the message got through. Then, she heard the door slam open and in came Jackie, Sam, and Zack.

"KC, what happened?" Jackie asked frantic as she and the boys jumped on the stage.

"We were doing Call and Response and the scaffold fell. I jumped off the stage but Riley didn't get out of the way in time." KC stuttered through her tears. Sam went to Riley's side while Zack called 9-1-1.

"Riley? Riley, buddy, wake up." Sam said shaking his shoulder. No response. Sam tried everything to get Riley to get up, but nothing worked. In a matter of minutes, the ambulance arrived and 2 workers lifted the scaffold up and put Riley on the stretcher.

After they put Riley in the ambulance, they started to drive to the hospital with the rest of the team close behind. When they got there, they were waiting behind the door Riley was in. When the doctor came out a few minutes later, he had an expression no one could read.

"Is he alive?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah, he was just unconscious." the doctor said.

"Is there anything you can do?" KC asked. The doctor looked down and nodded "no" slowly.

"No, there is nothing we can do for him. His back is broken and part of his neck is fractured. I'm so sorry." the doctor said walking down the hall. The team stared disbelievingly at the door. Every second, Riley would be inches closer to dying. They all crept in and saw a lifeless Riley on the hospital bed. They all crowded around him. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was shallow. KC grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I should've pushed you out of the way when I had the chance. You're my best friend." KC whispered stifling a cry. That's all she said. Actually, that is all she had to say. The team stayed for another hour mourning their fellow teammate and friend. They left after their vigil was finished. KC slowly let go of his hand and walked out the door with the others

Present Time

"... That's the last time we all saw Riley Litman alive. The very last time. He died a couple days after. 5 ghost hunters entered a haunted location, only 4 came out." KC said finishing up the story. She looked over at Jackie and saw her wipe remaining tears from her eyes. "A couple weeks after, the producers decided to cancel the show since Riley was irreplaceable. I have never spoken of Riley since then until now." KC finished up her story and the adults remained silent. Some had tears going down their cheeks. Marshall and Katie were just looking at the ground.

So, it just goes to show, events can lead to a big impact on your life. Especially if it came from your own experience.


	2. Love That Let's Go

**A/N: Okay, this is sad. Both that it's a sad story and sad that I told you guys that I was gonna publish this over a month ago but never did. Don't hate me! But enough of apologies, I'm here to give you guys what you wanted and this will all be in KC's perspective. **

**Plot: The plot in this chapter is when it's about... maybe one or two weeks after Riley's death. This is all in KC's perspective, not in her POV but the way her life was after his death. Featuring the song "Love That Let's Go" by Miley Cyrus, which I do not own and never will, and you can check all my stories and they will say the same thing, I DO NOT own The Othersiders. Well, enjoy.**

_There's a gold frame_

_That sits by the window_

_And my heart breaks_

_A little more each time I try_

_To picture the memory inside_

It was a couple weeks after Riley's death. The show had been canceled. The team was breaking apart and going their separate ways. KC was alone in her room on her bed, thinking of Riley. She looked to her nightstand and saw a picture of them outside Lincoln Heights Jail, their first investigation together. She tried to picture one of her best memories, but she just couldn't. Everytime she tried, tears started flowing from her eyes.

_There's an old book_

_It's too hard to read it_

_But if you look_

_You'd see how you look through my eyes_

_But now one more chapter's gone by_

_And I know_

KC looked at the old Mojave Airport evidence. She remembered the debate she and Riley had about that so called "orb". She tried to see how Riley looked at it, and as she did, she started to believe he was right all along.

"If only I believed him when I had the chance." KC mumbled to herself.

_It's time to move on_

_Even though I'm not ready_

_I've got to be strong_

_And trust where you're heading_

_Even though it's not easy_

_(It's not easy)_

_Right now the right kind of love_

_Is the love that let's go_

_Go...  
_

KC was on her way to the mall with her friends. What she didn't expect was that when her friend said she found a new way to get to the mall, they had to pass that theater where Riley was killed. When they passed it, it only took, like, two seconds, but for KC, it felt like an eternity. She leaned her head on the window and silently cried to herself.

_There's an old dance_

_That we've done forever_

_You give me your hand_

_But let me decide when to reach_

_You always let me be me_

KC was flipping through the channels and saw that "A Goofy Movie" was on. It was towards the end where Max and Goofy were dancing with Powerline. KC remembered that she and Riley would always dance to this song when they were little. She would play Powerline and Riley would play Max and Goofy. Sometimes she would add in her own little moves and Riley knew that was how KC was.

_But now's my time to take chances_

_And find my own wings_

_And whatever happens_

_I know you'll be there waiting for me_

KC remembered the Preston Castle investigation. She decided to do an alone sweep in a pretty dangerous place. Riley thought against it but she said to him that she was ready for this. Then, Riley said that he'll be waiting for her, but he knew that she'll be fine on her own.

_It's time to move on_

_Even though I'm not ready_

_I've got to be strong_

_And trust where you're heading_

_Even though it's not easy_

_(It's not easy)_

_I know the right kind of love_

This is when KC finally cracked. She couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out her house and ran those two blocks towards the theater. Luckily, when she arrived, it was still unlocked. She barged in there, a few tears blinding her vision. She ran towards the stage where the scaffold fell on Riley. She jumped on stage and fell on her knees.

"You killed my best friend!" she yelled to the open air. "But I should've saved him. It's my fault." she then let the river tears go down her face.

_Doesn't wanna miss the future_

_Stayin' in the past_

_It will always hold on_

_But never hold you back_

_And even though it's not easy_

_(It's not easy)_

_Right now the right kind of love_

_Is the love that let's go_

_Go...  
_

She then felt a presence around, not threatening, but... something else. She looked around and when she looked behind her, there was a flash of light and there stood Riley, next to her. He took his hand and rubbed the tears off of KC's face. He smiled at her and in another flash, KC came back to reality. She thought that she was just hallucinating, but the feeling, where Riley touched her cheek, was still there. Then she heard an all too familiar voice.

_"KC..."_ Riley's hushed voice whispered. It echoed in her ears as she heard her old friend's voice again. KC smiled into the air and then she felt an embrace around her as if she was being hugged. She knew it was Riley.

_It's time to move on_

_With the love that let's go_

**A/N: Well, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Just need to know. Please review!**_  
_


End file.
